As containers enclosing beverages, liquid detergent and the like, spouted containers have heretofore been widely used which have a container body, and a spout that discharges contents from the aforementioned container body. For example, the following spouted containers are known.
(i) A spouted container wherein a capped spout is attached in a liquid-tight manner to a container body (e.g., Patent Document 1).
(ii) A spouted container wherein a spout, in which a closing portion that closes a discharge port is formed in a manner enabling snap-off, is attached in a liquid-tight manner to a container body so that the aforementioned closing portion is exposed to the exterior (e.g., Patent Document 2). The spouted container of (ii) allows discharge of contents within the container body by exposing the discharge port of the spout by snap-off of the aforementioned closing portion.